The Demon swordman of Lamia Scale
by NeoUchiha123
Summary: After Medusa had finally had enough of Crona's weak side, she decide to send him somewhere far away so she would never have to see him again. But what she didn't know is that she sent him the world of Fairy Tail.


**Hello everyone! I just wanted to say I'll try my best to ****continue this story and I hope you enjoy this.**

_**Chapter one: The lost child**_

Two figures were walking down the hallway. One of the figures was a small boy who wore a black knee-high robe. The dress has a rugged cut-out at the bottom, laced with several white diamonds. It also has a white collar and cuffs. pink hair, black eyes. His hair is quite short, with several long, large clumps sticking out in several places. The second figure was a woman with a blonde hair arranged in a spiked style, with two long strands extending downwards framing either side of her face, that entwine each other like a caduceus' snake to rest upon her chest. She was wearing a black body-length suit with hood, which extends downwards to her knees.

The woman soon was walking in front of the little boy. "Are you ready for today's killing Crona?" The woman asked her son as she kept walking not looking back.

The small child known as Crona slowly nodded. "Y-Yes Lady Medusa." But really Crona was really sad that he had to kill another animal but if he didn't she would lock him up in that dark room for days without any food or water and Ragnarok would pick on him for messing up.

Medusa and Crona then finally reached a door and Medusa slowly opened it. When Medusa opened the door Crona was able to get a good look at what was inside, Crona gasp at what he saw. There is a little girl bound and gagged in the corner of the room. She is bruised and dirty, staring up at Crona with wide, terrified eyes. He stares back, and his chest tightens. The girl was at least eight, no older than he is.

Medusa stands behind him, arms crossed over her chest. "Kill her," she says flatly.

Crona turns to his mother. "But…" He looks over his shoulder at the girl. She has blonde hair, and her pretty brown eyes are wet with tears. He looks down, twisting his little black dress in his hands. "I…I don't…"

Medusa sighs. "Even if you don't kill her it won't matter what you do, she will never leave this place alive. She's seen far too much. If you refuse to kill her, I will use her for my experiments, and I can assure you she'll find that much more unpleasant than death. Look at it as sparing her the additional pain, if you will."

Crona's breath comes in little hitching gulps. "I can't," he says in a small voice. "I can't kill a person."

"You've killed animals. This isn't much different." Her tone is calm, coaxing and reasonable. "You have to get used to killing people, Crona."

Tears started to spill down his cheeks. "Please," he whispers. "Please don't make me do this. Can't we just let her go?"

Medusa's eyes narrow. "If you refuse, you will spend the day locked in your room without food or water, and then I'll bring you back here and ask you to kill her again. If you still refuse, I'll think up some more inventive punishment for you."

"I can't—I can't—" He walks up to Medusa and hugs her leg, still pleading through his tears, but she pushes him away.

"You worthless little coward," she says. "Is there nothing you can do? Can you not kill a single helpless little girl? I still can not believe that you came out of my body. Perhaps my real child sneaked away and is hiding somewhere. Perhaps you're just the afterbirth. I should have thrown you away with the rest of the blood and filth."

"M-Mother…"

Medusa gave off a cold glare towards Crona and her voice turns icy. "I've told you, never call me that."

"Lady Medusa…I don't understand." He looks at the little girl, who has gone silent and glazed-eyed, trembling like a small animal before the hunter's gun shoots them down. "Why do I have to kill people?"

"Because that is why you exist. That's the only reason." Her voice turns smooth and gentle again. "Why make this more difficult than it needs to be? Why drag out her suffering, or your own?"

Ragnarok flows out of his back, plants his hands on Crona's head and shakes it. "Just do it, already! You heard her. The kid's gonna die no matter what, so you might as well get it over with."

"But—but I don't want—"

"If you get us locked up again you can bet I'll punch you the whole time!"

Crona didn't want any of Ragnarok's punches and insults. But he's afraid of Medusa. Afraid of her cold eyes, afraid of her disappointment, her rejection. Crona soon raised his hand and Ragnarok body soon exploded, into a black substance, flying into the air. It didn't stay in the air for long though, as it was flying into Crona's hand, taking shape as it did so. The black blood soon became the recognizable shape of a small sword. The sword had a thick looking blade on a rather thin handle, with white bandages wrapped around the hilt. The entire thing was solid black.

Crona soon raised his hand ready to strike down the little girl until he saw that she was weeping some more. Crona just slowly brought down his arm, he just couldn't strike down this girl. Medusa saw this and she wasn't pleased. "Crona, what are you waiting for? Kill her now!"

Crona tears soon return. "I-I just c-can't Lady Medusa."

Medusa reaches down to squeeze his shoulder. Her fingers bite into him like claws, and pain shoots through his body. He gasps. The fingers dig in deeper, until the very tips of her nails puncture his skin. When she wrenches them out, her fingertips are wet with his own black blood. "You pathetic excuse for a child!"

Crona soon fell to the floor placing his hand on his shoulder. Thankfully Ragnarok was able to harden the blood just after Medusa's assault, he could have hardened it before but if he did Lady Medusa would also harm him.

Medusa couldn't believe that her child was still weak; she trained Crona in the hopes that they would one day rise to become the next Demon God. However, as it grows more and more apparent that Crona does not have the will to fulfill this task, Medusa spoke often of "throwing out" her unneeded child but even when she tells him that she kept him around but now she see that it was pointless to keep Crona. She then decides to get rid of Crona by a special way so she would never have to see his pathetic face ever again.

Medusa then turned around. "Come Crona time for you punishment." She then started to walk away.

Crona soon followed Medusa. As he was following Medusa he was scared, wondering what his punishment would be? Would he go back into that dark room with no food or water for five days or since the killing was suppose to prove something was his punishment was going to be worse?

Medusa and Crona soon walked into a hallway with multiple numbers of doors. Crona soon notice that Medusa passed the door where he is usually locked up in. "L-Lady M-Medusa why did we pass the door where you usually lock me in?" Crona asked but never got a replied. They both kept walking until Medusa finally stopped; Crona looked to see why his mother had stopped. He then saw a strange looking door one that he knows that he never seen before. The door had a strange design on it, it was a giant door with two golden handle but there was a lock on the handles and it looked like it haven't been opened for a long time.

His thoughts were soon interrupted when the locks on the door unlocked. Medusa pulled the door open, letting out a powerful cold gust of wind hit them.

"Get in there." Medusa said.

Even though Crona was told to go in there he was shaking with fear. All he was able to see was literally nothing. The entire room was pitch black he couldn't even see the slightest shine of light. Medusa who was getting impatient grabbed Crona by his wrist and threw him into and threw him into the room. "I said get in there!" Crona landed hard on the floor, slowly getting up he was about to say something until Medusa closed the door on him, leaving him all alone in a dark room. Of course Crona was already use to this but for some reason he couldn't help but feel freighting in here.

The small chibi Ragnarok came out from Crona's back with a tick mark on his small forehead. "Damn it Crona! Why did you have to get us locked in again?!" Ragnarok then started hitting Crona with his tiny fist. "Ahh! I'm sorry Ragnarok, but Lady Medusa wanted us to kill a little girl. I don't think that I don't how to deal with the guilt if I did kill her."

Ragnarok then sighed. "Well whatever, but it's still you fault for having us stay in this room."

"I'm sorry...but we may be here for only five days at least."

Ragnarok then started hitting Crona again. "How is that suppose to make me feel better!"

"Ahh! I'm sorry Ragnarok!"

"Well you better be!"

Meanwhile outside of the door Medusa stood there began to chant a set of words while waving her arms.

**"Snake-Snake, Cobra-Cobra."**

**"Snake-Snake, Cobra-Cobra."**

Her arms then began to discharge with black electricity and launched her magic towards the door. The outside of the door began to glow in a bright blue color. Medusa then stood in front of the door, waiting for the door to take effect. A few minutes later she opened the door and saw that it was empty, she smiled knowing that it worked and she finally got rid of that pathetic excuse for a son. "Well it seems that the door worked." Medusa then turned her back to the door and started walking away.

"I am surprised that dimension door worked, from what I can tell is that the structure on that door is a one way ticket. So who ever enters it will never come back here, at least now I don't have to deal with that little brat anymore." Medusa soon walked out of sight, knowing that she finally can find a better suitor for her fun little project.

(With Crona)

_Wha…_?" Crona thought to himself as he slowly opened his eyes.

"_Where am I?" _Crona asked himself as he looked around and saw that he was somewhere around a forest. Ragnarok suddenly shot out and grabbed onto Crona's nose, pulling it back with a lot of force. "YOU STUPID ITDOT! WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF NO WHERE! LOST, ALL ALONE WITH NO FOOD OR WATER, AND ALL BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T JUST KILL THAT GIRL!

"Leggo of ma' ndose! Ih 'urts!" cried the pinkette, waving his arms around. Funny, they were traveling through the tunnel of death and they were arguing like nothing was wrong. It was both ridiculous, and comfortable. "OW! I'm bleeding now!"

Ragnarok soon let go. "Well you wouldn't be if we were here!"

"But I don't know how we got here in the first place. All I remember was the room suddenly lit up and the flash appeared out of nowhere and after that it was just darkness."

Ragnarok then bopped Crona's head. "Well don't just stand there you idiot! Go see if there's any place to get some food, I'm starving here!" Ragnarok then went back inside Crona leaving the little eight years old alone. A few hours have passed since Crona have landed here. It was horrible for Crona no sign of any food or water for him and Ragnarok and to top it all off, it started raining.

Crona soon went to find shelter. Luckily he found a tree to keep him dry from the rain. A few moments of silence had passed until Crona spoke up. "Ragnarok...Do you think Lady Medusa is coming for us?"

Ragnarok popped out of Crona's back. "How the hell I'm I suppose to know?!" Ragnarok bopped Crona's head. "But I doubt that she will."

Crona was a little worried by what Ragnarok had said. "W-What do you mean by that?"

Ragnarok face palmed at what Crona just said. "Are you really that much of an idiot? I mean that Medusa must have ditched us here!"

"B-But why w-would she do that?"

"I can't I have to explain the most simplest thing." Ragnarok let out an audible sigh. "I mean how many time did we or should I say you failed her. So many times that she must have gotten pissed and decided to leave us. So I'll say this once and only once, got it? SHE ABANDONED US!"

Tears soon started to form in his eyes. "L-Lady M-Medusa abandoned us?" Crona broke out in tears. "She left me? She left me because I wasn't able to what she wanted." Crona kept crying until Ragnarok hit him on the head. "Stop crying ya big baby!"

Crona who just had a couple of tears in his eyes. "B-But-"

"But nothing!" Ragnarok began to pull Crona's hair. "Now let's get going! I'm freakin starving over!"

"Oww! But it's still raining. I don't think I can handle getting wet."

"Well getting a little bit wet is much better than starving to death!" Ragnarok then manage to get Crona out of the tree and the rain starting pouring on the both of them. "Now let's get going! If we're lucky enough there may be a place where we can grab some food." Ragnarok then retreaded back inside Crona.

Crona decided to not argue with Ragnarok anymore. Crona had been walking in the rain for what feel like hours, he was shivering, hungry, cold and all alone...well he did have Ragnarok with him but he would never come out in the rain. As Crona kept walking he tripped over a tree root and fell on the wet grass, he slowly rose himself up and saw that his clothes were wet and a little bit ripped but that didn't bother him as he kept walking in the rain.

After a few more hours of walking, Crona finally saw a village. Crona was very happy that he finally found a place that may have food, he started running as fast as he can to the village. Crona had finally reached the village and was disappointed by what he saw, the village was totally empty. Crona slowly walked around the village seeing that it was totally empty, as he kept walking he saw a giant plate full of fruit and cooked meat. Crona couldn't help but drool over the mountain of food, he then ran up to it and began eating all the food his stomach could eat.

As Crona was eating Ragnarok erupted from Crona's back with an angry look on his face. "What the hell Crona!" Ragnarok exclaimed as he started punching Crona's head. "I've been waiting for hours for you to find food and now I see you pigging out to this mountain of food!"

"Oww! I'm sorry, I was hungry and I didn't know how to deal with starvation."

"Well you-" Their talk was interrupted when they heard an enormous roar. Both Crona and Ragnarok turned to see something that surprised them, it appear to be large monster that resemble a primate. It possess distinctive facial features, elongated chins, prolonged ears and pointed heads that resemble a single horn on top of their head. It also have gargantuan arms, and sequentially, large hands that attach to their muscular torsos.

The Vulcan looked down on them seeing them eating his daily food that the villagers leave out for him so he won't go on a rampage and hurt them. "Hehehe, what does little boy think he's doing with my food?"

Crona was shaking a bit, never in his life had he seen a creature like that before. "W-Well I was just-"

"What does it look like ya stupid monkey! We're eating over here." Ragnarok said the Vulcan as he got an apple and ate it. "Now why you don't be a good stupid ape and go back and fling some poo or something you stupid looking animal do." Crona was now totally afraid when he saw the giant monster very upset.

"What was that?!" The Vulcan shouted with rage.

Ragnarok who kept eating look at the Vulcan. "Gee and I thought Crona was the stupid one. I said go back to where ever an ugly thing like you came from and stay there to do whatever a stupid looking animal such as yourself do!"

The Vulcan bellowed in rage and threw a punch towards the little creature that insulted him, however before the attack could hit Ragnarok he retreated back inside Crona leaving the monster fist to hit Crona. Crona was sent flying and he crashed into the ground, he slowly got up and saw the giant beast beating his chest as he let out another roar.

Ragnarok then reappeared from Crona's back. "Come on Crona! We can't let this stupid ape beat us, got it!" Crona slowly nodded seeing that he had no choice but to stop the monster. Ragnarok then transformed into the small version of the demon sword. "Alright then stupid, don't mess this up! Let's give him a bloody needle attack, got it."

Crona nodded knowing what Ragnarok wanted him to do. He brought the sword to his wrist and used the sword to cut his arm, leaving a wound on it dripping with black blood. Crona then threw the black blood into the air leaving the Vulcan at the little boy's plan. The black blood that Crona threw knew the Vulcan hardens the droplets, turning them into needles which extend towards the Vulcan, piercing him. The Vulcan let out a howl of pain and the blood returned back to liquid and the Vulcan had fallen.

Ragnarok smirked at the victory they achieved. He then returned back into Crona's body. "See that Crona? We took that thing down easily. Now go back and eat some more food!"

"R-Right." Crona then began walking back towards the food but suddenly he started to feel light headed and fell unconscious. Ragnarok saw this and was about to say something but for some reason he fell unconscious as well. When the two of them fell unconscious the doors to the small village house soon started to open, reveling the villagers of the small village. An old man with brown eyes, with a very long white beard, walked up to the small child.

He then called a couple of villagers and told them to take him to the medical house so that their hero can rest. The old man then walked over to the dead Vulcan and saw that the same black liquid that came out of the child. He slowly bends down and took out a small tube and scooped the black liquid, the old man then looked closer to it. "What are you child?"

An hour had gone by and two figures appeared in the entrance of the village. The first figure was a slim young man of average height with a bluish silver hair, most of which are spiky strands that jut upwards on top of his head. The second figure was a tall and massive man with a heavily muscular figure, and had a bald head,a pair of oval-shaped black marks just above his black eyes, he also had a long, thin dark beard growing from his chin, which reaches down to his chest.

"So this is the village that requested for our help Jura?" The sliver haired man asked.

Jura nodded. "Yes Lyon, this is the village with the Vulcan problem."

"Well let's get this over with." Lyon and Jura soon walked into the village and was greeted by a young girl. "Hello there, may I help you two?"

"Yes" Jura spoke to the girl. "We've came to fulfill the request that was sent to use about the Vulcan that terrorized your village."

The girl placed her hand over her mouth. "Oh I'm sorry, but there's no longer a Vulcan problem."

Jura and Lyon were a little surprised. "What do you mean you no longer have a Vulcan problem?" Lyon asked.

"Well while we were waiting for you to arrive a small child who's at least eight came to our village and started to eat the food we've left for the Vulcan so it wouldn't destroy our village." She then placed her hand over her cheek. "Poor little boy, he looked like he haven't eaten at all, but anyways I'm not sure what happened but all I remember was that we opened our doors and the Vulcan defeated and the little boy unconscious so we took him to the medical shack." She said as she pointed towards the medical shack.

"But if you want to know how the Vulcan was defeated, you have to ask the village elder since he was the only one who saw the fight."

"Do you know where he is?" Jura asked.

The girl nodded. "Yes, he's tending to the little boy in the medical shack. You can go see him if you want." Both of the mages nodded and followed the girl who led them to the medical shack. She soon opened the door and Lyon and Jura saw the old man placing a wet towel on a small child's head.

"Excuse me Elder, but the mages who took our request is here."

The village Elder looked and saw them and smiled. "Thank you Anna, you may return to your home." Anna nodded and left the medical shack leaving Jura, Lyon and the village Elder alone.

"Thank you both for coming but I must apologize for the long trip you've must have took." The village Elder bowed his head to show his apologize to them.

Jura just smiled. "There's is no need to apologize but there is one thing we like to know."

The Elder got a curious look on his face. "Oh? And what would that be?"

Lyon knew where Jura was going with this and decided to speak. "We would like to know how a child like him had defeated a Vulcan. Did he use magic?"

The Elder shook his head. "I'm sorry to inform you but the way I say the child fight I don't think he did use magic but then again I'm not sure. I've ever seen that type of magic before,"

"What did you see him use?" Jura asked as he was more interested in the boy mysterious ability.

The Elder walked to his desk and took a small glass tube with a strange black liquid. "This is what the boy used to defeat the Vulcan." He handed the tube to Jura as he and Lyon examined it.

"What is it? Is it some kind of poison?" Lyon asked

"No" The Elder shook his head. "It's the child's blood."

Both Jura and Lyon were shocked by what the Elder just told them.

Lyon was barley able to get one word out "W-What?"

"I don't understand how's that is possible." Jura said. "There's no way anyone is suppose to have blood that is black."

The old man let out a sigh. "I thought that too...until I saw it."

"Saw what?"

"When the boy was fighting the Vulcan, he took the small sword he had in his hand and cut his wrist and he threw the black blood into the air and somehow it was able to harden and pierced the Vulcan."

Jura and Lyon still couldn't believe what they were hearing. They were about to say something else until they heard a small groan, they looked and saw that the little boy was waking up. "W-Where I'm I?" Crona looked around the room and saw that he wasn't alone.

"Ahh!" Crona shouted with fear and scoot back shacking with fear, "W-Who are you?"

Jura then looked at the boy and put a friendly smile on his face which seemed to calm the boy down a bit. "My name is Jura and this is my friend Lyon." Jura said as he gestured towards Lyon. "Please won't you tell us your name?"

Crona was shaking with fear. "C-Crona."

**Okay guys this is the end of chapter 1 and the next chapter will be my own work.**


End file.
